


Compatibility

by MySedai



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24886537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySedai/pseuds/MySedai
Summary: AUThere's an instant attraction when 24 year old Peter Parker meets Doctor Stephen Strange. The two fall headlong into a whirlwind relationship, much to the dismay of Peter's mentor and Stephen's best friend, Tony Stark. Can he prove to Peter that he's the better man for him, or will Stephen walk away with Peter's heart?
Relationships: Peter Parker & Stephen Strange, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 4





	Compatibility

  
  


Peter Parker’s been staring out of the corner of his eye at the man down the bar all night while he nurses his beer. Women and even a few men have come and gone by his side, and he’s gotten up a few times to dance, but he keeps coming back to his stool to watch this older man with the goatee and the salt and pepper hair.

What can he say? Peter likes older men that just scream Daddy.

It’s near the end of the night when he swallows the last of his current round and pushes to his feet to stride to his side. “Is this seat taken?” he asks, motioning the stool to the man’s left. When he asks the question, he gets his first look at the man’s eyes, noticing that they’re very slightly mismatched. Damn, that’s sexy.

“I’m sorry, how old are you?” the man with the multicolored eyes says with a frown. Evidently that seat may be taken, depending on how the younger man answers the question. He’s not exactly friendly, judging by this first impression, and the lack of anyone approaching him this entire time in the bar.

“Old enough to appreciate why you’d ask that,” Peter says, giving him a relaxed smile. “Young enough to be slightly insulted, though. I’m twenty-three. Which means it’s legal for me to buy you a drink in all fifty states and everywhere else in the world that I know of.”

“Cute. Adorable, even,” the man says, before sighing heavily. “Sit. I’m Dr. Stephen Strange,” he drawls, having a drink of his beer and turning his attention to the baseball game overhead. “Your generation is certainly more brave about talking to men than mine ever was.”

The name sounds vaguely familiar, but he can't quite place it. Then again, he's been drinking pretty steadily for a few hours. “Yeah. It’s been all downhill since the Village People. Or, so I’m told,” Peter settles onto the stool and motions to the bartender for another round. He turns his attention to the game and guffaws when the batter strikes out. “I hope that’s not your team, because they definitely aren’t making it to the playoffs this season.”

“I don’t know what barn you were raised in, but usually when you meet someone, you exchange names instead of insulting the man’s team,” Stephen complains with a grunt, draining what little of his beer is left in the glass.

Peter flushes with the rebuke and stares down at the glass the bartender sets in front of him. “Peter,” he mumbles to the amber liquid. “My name is Peter. Enjoy your drink, Stephen,” he says, sliding from the stool and pulling out his wallet to toss a pair of twenties on the bar. He just can’t bring himself to stick around for his tab, and he knows that the $40 will more than cover his bill.

The retreat surprises Stephen. He thought it would have been much harder to get the younger man to go away. He’s so used to fending off anyone and everyone that tries to be nice to him that it’s a habit at this point. Multicolored eyes watch as the embarrassed young man pays and walks away, before he, too, puts money on the bar counter and gives chase.

“Look. I’m bad with people. I’m also bad with animals. I’m just generally a terrible person,” Stephen tries to explain when long legs catch him up to Peter. “I’m told by a friend of mine that I secretly want people around, even if I’m constantly pushing them away. But he’s so much of a dick he doesn’t notice my pushing, so who knows what he might be right about.”

“I’m usually good with people,” Peter says, stopping, but not turning around. “I wasn’t raised in a barn, either. I was just nervous.” He takes a deep breath, thinking about what he wants to do next. Slowly, he turns his head toward Stephen. “I want noodles and there’s a ramen joint a couple blocks east of here. You hungry?”

“I could eat,” Stephen says quietly, before muttering, “I apologize for insulting your upbringing. I knew you were nervous and was intentionally trying to be insulting, not necessarily giving an actual judgement call.”

Peter nods tersely, because seriously, what kind of a jerk is  _ intentionally _ insulting? “Why?” he asks, after a moment’s thought. “Why would you be deliberately insulting to the nervous kid? If you didn’t want company, you could have just said so. No harm, no foul.”

“I wanted to see how you’d react. Tony would just… tell me to go fuck myself, sit down, and steal my beer. A part of me wondered how much like my friend you’d end up being. I tend to compare everyone to him,” Stephen says with a frown. “I appreciate confidence in the face of adversity. I also appreciate manners, which you had, by giving me my space. Which caused me to chase after you.”

“This Tony guy... Are you in love with him?” Peter asks curiously. Because he wants to eat with Stephen, even after he was a dick. But, not if he’s hung up on somebody else. Peter doesn’t need that kind of continual gut-punch.

Stephen looks like he gets paid to frown at this point. “He’s my friend, like I said. No, I’m not in love with him.”

“Good. I don’t want to fall for a guy who’s pining over somebody else,” Peter says, offering Stephen a hesitant smile. “And for the record, I’m not married to the idea of noodles, if you’d rather have something else.”

This is a lot to take in. Stephen should probably keep to himself at this point that he’s not even gay. Or bisexual. But he is lonely. Painfully lonely. Tony’s been in the lab for weeks ignoring him, and no one else wants to be his friend, because Stephen is a pure fucking dick. So he’s just going to go with the flow here, and see what happens, because he really wants the company.

Usually, the road to hell is paved with good intentions. This time, it’s paved with selfish ones.

Okay, what would an older man that likes beautiful young men like this Peter say right now?

“Noodles sound delicious,” Stephen says after a moment, before they get to the door and he pushes it open for them, exiting the bar.

“Great. So. What do you do, Stephen?” Peter asks, as the pair fall into step beside one another. He tucks his hand into his pockets and looks up at the sky, not that he can see any stars with all the New York light pollution. 

Lie. Kinda lie. Tell the truth that used to be the truth. Or just tell the truth.

“I’m a neurosurgeon,” Stephen says, because he used to be that, and he’s still qualified for the profession, keeps up with his studies. He just can’t operate, not with the hands he now has. “What do you do, Peter?”

Peter gives a glance down at Stephen’s scarred hands, but doesn’t comment on him being a surgeon. “I’m a student at Columbia. Well, kinda. I put off graduation a semester to do another internship with Stark Industries. They let me play in the R&D lab and I get money and college credit for it. Life is good.”

For the first time, Stephen smiles. “Stark Industries? That’s my Tony. Tony Stark. You must be very smart to play in his R&D lab.” Stephen suddenly regrets not being completely honest with Peter, but then again, how does one tell people they’re the Sorcerer Supreme?

“I know enough to keep from drooling on my work,” Peter says modestly before he homes in on the fact that Stephen knows Tony. Something almost connects in his brain, and then it's gone, so he continues the conversation. “It’s crazy that you know Mr. Stark, though. Like, that he’s your best friend, I mean. I’ve been working for him since I was a kid. He’s a great guy.”

“He… makes you call him Mr. Stark?” Stephen smiles again, the expression touching his eyes, before he looks down and stuffs his hands in his pockets as they walk along. “Can’t say I blame him. There’s something satisfying about the way you respect people.”

“What can I say? My Aunt May raised me right,” Peter laughs. When they reach the ramen restaurant, he opens the door for Stephen, then follows him into the place. He calls out the waitress in enthusiastic Japanese, and she replies in kind, the pair having a short conversation, until it’s obvious that Peter’s grasp on the language is failing. The waitress helps him with a few words, then leaves and returns with a pair of hot towels for their hands.

Stephen stares, silently impressed by the Japanese Peter speaks. Sure, he doesn’t seem to be fluent, but it’s more than the sorcerer knows without cheating with magic for a translation. “Thank you,” the older man says when handed the hot towel, smoothing it over his scarred hands that he’s only just managing to keep from shaking.

Once Peter’s done the same, he picks up his menu and begins to peruse it. He’d nearly commented on the scars, but then he figured the older man might not like the reminder. “I like the Tokyo-style ramen best, but I might be in the mood for the Sapporo style tonight,” he muses, as he studies the menu. “What looks good to you, Stephen?”

“I have no idea what either of those things are, but this one in particular looks delicious,” Stpehen says, pointing to a picturel on the menu to show to Peter. “I’ve never actually had real ramen before. Just the fifteen cent kind in the packages that college students lived off of once upon a time.”

“I did my time on ramen,” Peter says conversationally. “Sophomore year, mostly. I took a double class load and didn’t work. I’m hoping to never go back to those days,” he continues with a chuckle. The waitress interrupts them for their order, then hurries away to get their drinks. “How about you? Were there lean times while you were in med school?”

“Yes. I lived off ramen noodles and tuna fish for awhile. It wasn’t fun,” Stephen says with a quiet chuckle. He sits back in his chair, thighs splaying and hands folding over his lap as he watches Peter thoughtfully. “Random question. How do you feel about… magic?”

“What, like Penn and Teller?” Peter asks, confused. “It’s fun, I guess. Not really my thing, but I’d watch it with the right person. Are you a fan?”

“Not like Penn and Teller,” Stephen murmurs, before focusing on the center of the table. He lifts a scarred hand, and makes a few motions, before a book appears out of thin air onto the table. Then multicolored eyes lift to Peter’s as he makes a motion with his hand, the book opening without being touched. “Real magic.”

Peter jumps a little when the book appears, but his eyes stay focused on it as it opens. “Nothing should surprise me anymore, but you’ve left me speechless,” he says softly, reaching out to touch the book with a long finger. He turns a page, then turns it back before he tears his eyes away to take in the older man. “That was... impressive.”

“I used to be a surgeon,” Stephen says quietly. “Then my hands were injured, and I eventually went to Eastern medicine for answers. I learned things like that,” he explains, motioning to the book. The book itself if from the Sanctum, so it’s filled with magical knowledge. “Telling you I’m a surgeon still didn’t sit well with me, but I really didn’t know how to explain this on the fly while walking here.”

“So, this is what you do for a living?” he asks, as the facts finally settled into place. Stephen is  _ Doctor Strange _ , and he sometimes works with the Avengers. 

So does Peter, though their paths have never crossed until now.“I feel like there’s a story behind that. Am I allowed to hear it?”

“Absolutely,” Stephen says, smiling at the server when she returns with their drinks. Stephen has opted for tea, which he picks up and blows on before sipping. “May I have time to tell it in installments? It’s a really long story.”

Peter grins at the near promise to spend more time together. “Yeah, I think I’d like that.” His expression turns thoughtful as he thinks about his own alternate career as Spider-Man. “I can’t do anything that cool, but I’m really good at tumbling.” There, that satisfies his need to share, without compromising his secret identity.

“Tumbling?” There’s a sex joke in there somewhere, but Stephen doesn’t know exactly how to pull it off without sounding like he’s a total dork. So he just smiles, and lifts his brows, blowing on his tea some more and drinking.

“Yeah, you know... lots of jumps and flips and stuff. It’s fun, but I’ll bet summoning things at will is more fun.” Peter picks up his soda and takes a sip through the straw, then sets it down. The waitress returns with their bowl and the pair are silent for a few minutes while they eat. Then, he sets his chopsticks down and rests his chin in his palm to look at Stephen. “I’m really glad you came after me, when I was leaving the bar. I’m enjoying myself.”

Stephen is more than happy to put his chopsticks down, drinking more of his tea as the kid gives him moon eyes. He has to admit, at least to himself, that this can’t be just because he’s lonely. Straight men don’t date men because they’ve just gotten  _ that _ lonely. At least that’s not how it’s worked before in the sorcerer’s experience. “I”m enjoying myself, too, Peter. You’re great company.”

“When I’m not insulting your team, or forgetting to tell you my name,” Peter jokes with a wide, happy grin. “I’m really sad that our meal is almost over. Maybe we can have another sometime.” Peter has no problem with being the aggressor, at least until Stephen decides to take over for him. That’ll be nice. If, you know, it happens at all.

“Would you like to go see a movie after dinner? It’s practically a tradition, dinner and a movie,” Stephen tries to tempt the younger man, picking up his bowl and having a drink of the broth after. He hasn’t picked his chopsticks back up, because he doesn’t want his hands to start shaking.

Oh, that’s perfect. “I’d like that,” Peter tells him with another of those wide smiles. Maybe they can have a drink at his place, after that. He’ll have to play it by ear, but he shifts in his seat, thinking about it. “What kind of movies do you like? Me? I like everything.”

The bowl is gently rested on the table, Stephen seeming thoughtful. “Maybe we could watch a scary movie.” That’s how it works with women. Watch a scary movie, they get scared, he’s the hero that bravely walks them everywhere afterward. Does it work like that with capable young men?

Peter pulls out his phone and begins to thumb through the device, looking at local showtimes. “There’s one showing in half an hour, but it’s a twenty minute walk from here. Want to catch a cab, or walk off our dinner?” He can’t promise not to try and crawl into Stephen’s lap, if they share a cab, but he can try to behave himself.

They could take a portal to the movie theater, but maybe Stephen shouldn’t try to scare the hell out of the young man on the first date. So, instead, he says, “Let’s take a cab. I did all the cardio I need earlier today.” He smiles at the server when she comes with the check, giving it back to her with his card. Just like that. Because he’s older, so he gets to pay. That’s how that works, he’s almost certain of it. 

Peter reaches out to touch Stephen’s arm, “Thanks for dinner. I can get the movie, if you want,” he offers, a little shy. He’d been figuring that they were going Dutch tonight, and he doesn’t want to seem like a mooch. Of course, he  _ does _ like that Stephen bought him dinner. It’s promising.

"I'd rather pay for everything, if you don't mind," Stephen tells him, just eating up those shy words. The touch to his arm is… Nice, he decides. It makes him want to touch Peter in return. 

So he stands, moving closer to the seated man, and cups his cheek with a scarred hand. "When you're with me, let me take care of you. It's… something that feels good for me to do." His thumb smooths just under Peter's lower lip.

"Thank you. I'd really like that," Peter murmurs in return, tipping his head down to press a soft kiss to the pad of his thumb. Once the affection has been applied to the digit, he looks up at Stephen through his lashes, his eyes dark, but shy.

Peter seems to have figured out exactly what Stephen likes: shy. The older man cards his free hand through Peter's hair, his other hand moving its kissed thumb slowly across Peter's sensitive lips. He doesn't think about how this is a man he's touching, he just thinks about doing what feels good.

"Do you still want to see a movie with me? Or do you want to skip that, and go back to my place?" Stephen asks quietly.

"If we go see a movie tonight, what will we do for our second date?" Peter reasons out, standing so that their chests are nearly touching. "Take me home, Stephen. Please?" He reaches up, cupping the back of the hand that is touching his face, holding it steady so he can let his teeth graze along the scarred flesh of his thumb, then soothe it with his tongue with an open-mouthed kiss.

Stephen must know something about men, because this one seems to like what he's doing. And Stephen certainly likes what Peter is doing. "Let's take the shortcut," he rumbles, tucking an arm around Peter before tossing up the right portal. Through it, one can see his living room. Once he's guided Peter through it though-

"What the-" Tony says with a blink, looking up from his tablet, his feet on the coffee table as he sits on the couch. "So  _ that's _ what you've been up to today. Getting a- Peter?" Tony goes from grinning at Stephen, to gawking at the young man.

"Mr. Stark!" Peter blushes furiously, because his mentor caught him going home with a man he just met. "I mean, hey, Mr. Stark! I didn't expect to see you here," he babbles. "Did you get the specs I sent you on my proposal for the project designs today?" Please, stop talking, Peter.

"I uh… Yeah. I sure did," Tony says, a look of fascination on his face as he watches the way Stephen stands there with his arm around the blushing young man. He swings his feet off the table, then stands, setting his tablet aside.

"Why did I give you a key again?" Stephen asks, irritated.

"Because someone has to have a key for the day you croak, old man," Tony says pleasantly, stepping closer and watching Peter as he does. "Peter, are you being a naughty boy, going home with strangers?" Tony stop talking.

"Stephen's not exactly a stranger, Mr. Stark. I met him hours ago," Peter objects, shifting from foot to foot, because he's so busted. Also, he's flushing from being called a naughty boy by Tony Stark. That's definitely going in the spank bank.

"Hours ago?" Tony mutters, looking from the flushed Peter to the irritated Stephen. "Stephen, what do you propose to do with this young man? Nothing good I hope."

"Tony, go home," Stephen snaps, fingers pushing into Peter's hair and gripping possessively.

"Wow, rude," Tony snorts, then gives Peter a grin. "Listen, kid. I've seen his dick, much to his dismay, and it's huge. He's going to break you in half-"

And now Stephen is grabbing Tony and heading toward the door with him, which just makes Tony laugh. "Come on! The kid should get a warning!"

Peter blazes red in the face with the words, and he shifts a little bit, raising his hands to pop his knuckles one at a time while he waits for Stephen to return. 

"Sorry about that," Stephen rumbles after kicking Tony out, returning to the living room. "May I get you anything to drink?" Faint smile.

"Uh, yeah. Sure. Whatever you're having," Peter mumbles shyly. "Unless you're not having anything. In which case, I'm not thirsty. Then, I'm good."

Wordlessly, Stephen tugs Peter close. His hand goes into the other man's hair, gripping the strands near the scalp, and then he brushes his lips over Peter's slowly. "Now I'm good, too," he murmurs.

Peter stops breathing when Stephen's lips graze his and his heart thuds in his chest. "Good," he whispers hoarsely. Staring up into pale eyes. Then he loops his arms around his neck and leans in to invite a deeper kiss, one that had him opening his mouth for Stephen's tongue.

Stephen thrusts his tongue into that surprisingly sweet mouth, absolutely ravaging it. He'd think this would be harder, kissing a man, but it doesn't feel difficult at all. In fact, it just makes him want more.

Peter groans into Stephen's mouth as his is ravaged, and his hands begin to explore the magician's chest. It's a great chest, he decides, as he feels the swell of muscle through his shirt and groans again. He's really going to be disappointed if this kiss is all he gets tonight.

When Stephen breaks the kiss, he whispers across Peter's lips. "Tony wants you. I like that you're with me instead," he mutters, before hands go to Peter's ass, gripping it, pushing against the cleft of it.

Peter doesn't say anything to Stephen's decree that Mr. Stark wants him, but the idea of it makes his heart thud even harder in his chest. He can't help it; he's had a crush on Tony Stark since he was fifteen. "I like being with you," he murmurs, whimpering slightly for the squeeze to his ass. "Thank you for wanting to be here with me."

Well look who’s jumping into things he knows nothing about! This Stephen! The older man likes Peter’s whimpering though, it really speaks to him. There’s no lying to himself to tell him that this is a woman he’s touching, but damned if there aren’t similarities in behavior when it comes to submission in general. Maybe those that choose to submit or bottom tend to do the same things, despite gender? It’s something to think about, and the genius likes considering such things.

“Thank you for being here with me,” Stephen rumbles, hands ghosting to Peter’s hips to squeeze them, his lips brushing lips a moment, before he adds, “Was there something about drinks at some point? I’m afraid it’s slipped my mind.”

“Maybe later,” Peter says, his own hands sliding from Stephens chest down to his hips, resting there, so that he can feel the jut of bone beneath his palms. He’s not quite groping the man’s cock, but he’s close enough to put the thought in his head, if it isn’t there already. “I’m kind of happy with things as they are, for now.”

Stephen nods, and guides Peter to a wingback chair, sitting and tugging the other man into his lap. He makes him sit full on straddling the older man's thighs, which starts his cock down the path to getting hard.

"Still happy?" he asks Peter, smoothing the younger man's hair.

Peter swallows before he speaks, "Yeah," he says in a quiet tone. "I'm good. For now, at least. I'll let you know, if that changes." For all his confidence and his flirting, Peter's never slept with somebody he just met. Maybe tonight's the night to try it. Then again, maybe not. He leans in slowly to drag his lips across Stephen's, lingering in the kiss for a moment, then leans back to look into his eyes.

Stephen gently kisses him back, then stares into dark eyes. "Definitely let me know if that changes," he rumbles, fingers carding through the other man's hair slowly, repeatedly. He leans in, kissing his jaw, then his ear, before muttering into it. "I like kissing you very much."

"We have that in common," Peter whispers back, shivering slightly for the warm breath in his ear. Everything just feels so good, here with Stephen. He pressed a return kiss to Stephen's ear, then sucks at the lobe with a happy sigh.

“Are we moving too fast for you? Because we can slow down, or stay like this, if you want,” Stephen offers, his ear turning a little red from the attention, and his cock definitely starting to get hard. It seems appropriate to let the younger man know that they don’t have to do anything that’s too much for him, especially when his erection is starting to make itself known.

“I think I’m okay,” Peter says, leaning back to stare down into Stephen’s eyes. He offers him a shy smile, then leans in for another kiss, this time settling his hips against the other man’s. He can feel the beginnings of Stephen’s erection, and it makes him smile a little as he gets just a little closer to it, so that his ass is atop it.

Hands go to grip the younger man’s hips, Stephen kissing him slowly, tongue taking a taste of that sweet mouth. This isn’t nearly as difficult as he imagined it would be. He thought trying to be with a man would prove complicated and he’d be discovered to be less than knowledgeable, but turns out that was an incorrect assumption. Those hands on Peter’s hips slide to his ass and squeeze slowly.

Peter takes Stephen’s tongue, sucking at it slowly as he begins to grind his hips over his cock. The hands against his hips and ass feel terrific, and it just makes him move faster, until his cock is straining against his pants and he’s panting softly through his nose. After a few minutes, he breaks the kiss to whisper, “All this is feeling pretty great to me. How are you doing?”

“I feel…” Stephen’s gravelly voice is soft, before he pauses to consider, then continues, “wonderful. Filled with all sorts of emotions. I’m very much enjoying myself.” A scarred hand moves up to stroke over Peter’s hair slowly, the sorcerer taking slow, deep breaths as his cock is teased with the grinding.

“What kinds of emotions?” Peter asks, curious, his hips slowing, but grinding harder against Stephen’s cock. 

“Desire. Anticipation. Affection. Nervousness,” Stephen says softly, his cock straining hard against his trousers as the younger man keeps grinding against it. “That feels so good,” he breathes out, before giving a soft bite to the man’s jaw.

“I feel all those things, too,” Peter’s voice is just as soft. He watches Stephen for a long moment, before he seems to make a decision in his mind, then slides off his lap to kneel at his feet. He reaches for Stephen’s belt, but pauses without opening it and nuzzles his groin. “Is this okay?” he asks, a blush creeping up his cheeks as he raises his head to look into Stephen’s eyes again.

Stephen has to fight a look of surprise from coming across his face, the result being his eyes widening slightly, before his nostrils flare, and a hand goes into Peter’s hair, gripping the strands at the scalp. “ _ Yes _ ,” he nearly snarls the word, multicolored eyes locked on dark ones, taking in that blush.

Peter swallows heavily as his hands begin to work the leather of the belt, opening it to expose the button of Stephen’s pants. That, too is opened as Peter’s heart pounds in his chest, and he reaches inside to open the boxers he finds there, letting that massive cock spring free. He stares at it for a ten count before he licks his lips and rasps out, “Mr. Stark wasn’t exaggerating, was he?”

There’s just no way Stephen can make his cock seem less intimidating, so instead, he takes on the tactic of making it seem even better than it already does. “He wasn’t exaggerating,” he says in a solemn voice, reaching to give his own cock a slow stroke, precum starting to well over the slit. “This is going to hurt you. And then it’s going to feel like nothing you’ve ever felt before.”

Peter swallows heavily and nods, mute, before he reaches out to place his hand over Stephen’s so they stroke his cock together. His eyes are drawn to that bead of precum and he leans in, stopping close enough that Stephen can feel the warmth of his breath against the head of his cock. “I wanna taste,” he says quietly, extending his tongue and dragging it over the slit, so that his wish is granted in an explosion of flavor that makes him moan.

Stephen still has his left hand in Peter’s hair, gripping tightly, but not trying to control his movements until the tongue drags over his slit. That little moan fucks with Stephen’s self control, and has him pushing Peter’s head down a fraction, so his lips press to the head of his swollen cock. “There’s more. Go on. Suck.”

Peter opens his lips, only to wrap them around the head of Stephen’s cock, his tongue sliding across the swollen skin. He bobs his head, taking inch after inch of that cock into his mouth, until he’s gagging on the thick member, and has just about half of it fit into the wet confines of his mouth. He stops, with it down his throat, coughing as he tries to control his gag reflex, then raises his head so that a long string of thick saliva connects his lips to Stephen’s cock. “That’s really big,” he says hoarsely, staring at it as he presses a kiss to the head, then looks up at Stephen through his eyelashes.

The show he’s given, with watching his cock half disappear down the younger man’s throat, then the gags and coughs that follow? It has precum weeping from Stephen’s cock as Peter looks up at him through his lashes. His head is cupped, and Stephen guides the tip of his cock against Peter’s soft lips, smearing the precum against them slowly. “You like it. This is exactly what you need.”

“Not  _ exactly _ ,” Peter says heavily, nuzzling against Stephen’s cock and pressing another kiss to the head, then fastening his mouth to the side, so that he can suck lower down the shaft that he’s able to do by taking it into his mouth. It leaves his cock wet and glistening in the room’s light and he licks at the head again, drinking down the precum he finds there.

Stephen finds himself wondering which part he was wrong about. Perhaps both parts. It does wonders to cool his cockiness, leaving him without anything else to say for the moment. The hand in Peter’s hair relaxes a little, then slides down to rest against the back of his neck as that tongue collects more precum. Stephen seems to really like when he does that, judging by the sharp inhale.

Peter gives Stephen a clue as to what he meant when he raises his head again. He swallows hard before he can speak, his voice coming out roughly, “Do you have a condom? Because I don’t have one big enough for you.” He’s scared of taking that giant cock, but  _ fuck _ does he want to know what it’s going to feel like when it stops hurting. “And I want you. Unless you’d rather not do that right now. I could just suck your cock.” Peter starts to babble, nervous and shy once again.

“I have a condom I can use in my wallet,” Stephen tells him quietly, his cock throbbing hard in his hand as he continues to stroke it. After a moment, he lets his cock go, then fishes his wallet out of a pocket, then the condom out of the wallet, holding it up for Peter to take if he likes.

Peter takes the foil, examining it before he stands slowly and leans in for a needy kiss from Stephen. “I’m actually kind of scared right now,” he says softly as he climbs back into Stephens lap for another kiss. “Not enough to stop, but enough to, you know, be scared. But, you’re gonna make it good, right, Stephen?” he asks hopefully.

“Yes,” Stephen says softly, kissing Peter again, enjoying how wet that sweet little mouth is from having had his cock penetrating it. “I’m going to go very slow. You’re going to sweat, and moan, and tremble for me before the end of it, if you let me. Would you like that, Peter?” Stephen mutters across his lips, a hand gripping his hip, the other pushing against the cleft of his ass through his trousers.

“ _ Yes _ ,” Peter rasps out, then whimpers softly when Stephen’s hand pushes against the cleft of his ass. His cock is hard and throbbing in his pants and he kisses Stephen with an air of desperation before he climbs out of his lap, trembling already as he looks into his multicolored eyes and begins to undress. He starts by raising his shirt above his head, the muscles of his chest and abdomen rippling with the motion, and he pauses a moment with his hands on his belt. He seems to think better of opening it, instead, falling back onto his knees to remove Stephen’s shoes and socks, so that he can slide out of his pants more easily.

“Thank you,” Stephen tells Peter, carefully standing and getting out of his trousers and boxers. They’re tossed aside, then his shirt is unbuttoned and removed, tossed as well. He settles back down onto the chair, and reaches for Peter, helping him to his feet and sliding his hands gently over the man’s chest and stomach, multicolored eyes following the paths of his fingers. “You’re beautiful,” he murmurs, pulling him closer by his belt and pressing a kiss to the center of his chest. “I can’t tell you how happy I am that I didn’t scare you off forever.” Then he’s undoing Peter’s belt and pants, tugging them down with his underwear, before realizing they’ll tangle with his shoes. Up Peter is lifted, like he’s some light little thing and not a grown man, positioned to sit over one of Stephen’s legs. That way the sorcerer can reach for his shoes and socks, removing them before helping the tangle of pants and underwear off. “There.”

Once he’s naked, Peter responds by shifting to straddle Stephen’s lap. He leans in for a slow, deep kiss, as his hips inch closer and closer to the other man’s, until his cock is tight against Stephen’s abdomen, and Stephen’s cock is nestled in the crevice of his ass. He rocks his hips, until the friction of it is making his cock leak precum, and his ass slides smoothly against Stephen’s member. He reaches behind him, wrapping a hand around it, and strokes while he looks into Stephen’s eyes. “I can’t wait for you to have me,” he murmurs huskily, already high from how good he feels.

Stephen kisses him softly, that hand on his cock and that ass against it feeling fantastic. It makes him breathe faster, faster, until he’s going for another kiss, this one harder, deeper, a hand cupping the back of Peter’s hair as his right hand starts jerking Peter’s cock. He grips it with the confidence he’d grip his own cock, and doesn’t so much as flinch when he begins to stroke, so hopefully Peter won’t pick up on how he’s never touched another man’s cock before.

“I can’t wait to have you,” Stephen tells him when he breaks the kiss, his voice a low rumble.

Peter’s quiet for the words, but he trembles slightly as he takes the condom from the hand not stroking Stephen’s cock and tears it open. He looks to make sure he’s got the right side up, then reaches behind himself to roll it down that giant cock, pausing a moment when the strokes to his own dick feel too good to concentrate. “You gotta stop a second, or I’m not gonna get this done,” he pants out, waiting for Stephen to stop before he rolls the condom the rest of the way down his shaft.

Once he can feel the lubricated tip against his ass, he angles his hips until the blunted head presses to his entrance. A heavy swallow, and then he’s pushing himself slowly back, exhaling sharply as he feels himself opening to Stephen.

Stephen breathes in slowly as Peter exhales sharply, leaning in close so his lips brush the younger man’s. His hands smooth over Peter’s hips, and he just lets him take as much time as he needs. An excited, soft bite is given to the younger man’s lower lip, then open-mouthed kisses are plied to the side of his throat, around a muttered, “You’re doing so good, Peter.”

Peter whimpers softly as he sits back slowly, taking more and more of that thick cock into his ass. He has to stop about halfway, his eyes closed, short little breaths panted out from the stretch of it. When he opens his eyes, they’re dark with arousal, but a little glossy from the pleasure/pain of taking Stephen’s dick. When he begins to ride the amount of cock he’s already taken, he yelps softly in pain, eyes squeezing shut again.

“Shh…” Stephen breathes out, smoothing Peter’s hair, that scarred hand sliding down the man’s spine slowly after it leaves his hair. A kiss is pressed to soft lips, then more kisses are peppered over the younger man’s face as he lifts him ever so slowly up off his cock. Then he’s standing, and picking him up in the same motion, heading to bed with him.

“This will be easier with you on your back. Taking a cock like this by riding it has got to be more painful,” Stephen explains, laying Peter down on his soft bed, and climbing in over him, taking a deeper kiss this time.

Peter’s legs splay open for Stephen, and he relishes in that deep kiss, his hands going into salt-and-pepper hair. “This is nice,” he says quietly when their lips part. “I like having you over me. It feels... safe.” Peter is used to making other people feel safe, so when something makes him feel that way, he soaks up the sensation to the best of his ability.

“You are safe,” Stephen assures him, dragging the end of his nose along the younger man’s. He reaches to line up his condom covered cock with Peter’s entrance once more, then slowly pushes forward, his lips brushing the younger man’s with more words. “Keep breathing, and keep looking up into my eyes. This will go easier that way.”

“Yes, Stephen.” The gently issued commands are timely, because Peter started holding his breath as Stephen pushed forward into his ass, and he’d been about to squeeze his eyes shut again. Instead, he takes a deep breath through his nose, then exhales through parted lips, while dark eyes gaze into those pale eyes of Stephen’s. Another breath and he swears Stephen is right, it  _ is _ easier this way.

Stephen ducks his head briefly down to drag his tongue up the front of Peter’s throat, along his chin, and lightly over his lips, before breathing out against them, “That’s it, Peter. You’re doing so good.” He pulls back the few inches he’s gained, then rolls his hips forward again, gently, making him take them all again, adding an extra inch, then another. It makes his heart beat faster to take such a tight, young little ass, but he keeps his breathing relatively calm.

By the time he’s fully buried, Peter’s eyes have begun to take on a drugged quality. He’s not quite past the pleasure/pain of it, but it’s feeling better and better every moment. His breaths come in time with those rolls of Stephen’s hips, and he lets out a long, low moan as he looks hungrily for another kiss, his eyes still on the older man’s.   
  


The older man crushes his mouth to Peter’s, tongue invading it to fuck it hard, since he can’t fuck the younger man’s tight ass nearly as roughly in this moment. As he kisses him, he pulls all the way out, then slides fully in again, making Peter take every inch of his thick, long cock in one smooth thrust.

Peter cries out, the sound fed into Stephen’s mouth, but his hips arch upward to take that thrust. His pupils blow wide from the intense sensation of taking every inch of cock that’s pushed inside him, but finally,  _ finally _ , that switch flips.

Coming alive in Stephen’s arms, greedy hips rise and fall, looking for deeper penetration. “Fuck, Stephen,” Peter says, almost deliriously. “ _ Fuck _ , this feels amazing.”

Stephen grips one of Peter’s hips tightly in his hand to still the younger man beneath him. “Too fast. You’re going to be extra sore later, if you keep that up,” he tells him, before pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Then he’s back to thrusting, going slowly, letting out a pant across the man’s mouth. “You feel good. I can’t believe I just met you.”

Peter lets himself be stilled, though he pants softly from the thrusts he’s given. “I don’t do this. Sleep with somebody I just met. You’re different. I just  _ wanted _ you.” The words are breathed out, a few with each pant, and he moans again. “I really hope we do this again. Maybe lots of times.”

“We will, if that’s what you want,” Stephen murmurs across Peter’s lips, the slow pace feeling good on his erection. He’s especially getting off on how Peter isn’t stroking himself, just enjoying being penetrated. That’s something of a kink for the older man, the thought of trying to get a man to come without touching his cock. Granted, he’s never been with a man before, but he’s had the rare fantasy and found that thought fascinating.

Maybe that, combined with actually having sex with a man, makes Stephen less straight than he thought...

To better ensure the Peter doesn’t touch his own cock, Stephen reaches for his hands, and gently pins them down above his head against the pillow with both of his own. He presses a kiss to Peter’s lips, then mutters, “As many times as you like. And… I can tell you don’t normally do this. You feel like… such a  _ good _ young man.”

Peter gasps out a hoarse chuckle. “You have  _ no _ idea,” he says with a twitch of his lips. The hands pinning him down are so gentle that he’s able to move his hands slightly, so that he can twine their fingers together, squeezing them softly as he kisses him again. 

As the minutes wear on, and Stephen keeps stroking at his prostate with that giant cock of his, Peter starts to feel tight all over, like he’s being pushed out of his body. His pants and the whimpers he makes become faster and louder, until they’re replaced by Stephen’s name, spoken over and over again like a mantra.

And then, Peter begins to come, his pupils constricting to pinpoints then blowing wide and the world become a wash of colors. Rope after rope of hot cum is pushed from his erection to decorate his belly and Stephen’s, only to be rubbed into the skin with the older man’s continued thrusts.

“Beautiful…” Stephen breathes out at the beginning of the mantra, mesmerized. By the time Peter is coming, he’s speeding up his thrusts to milk that orgasm, only just barely holding on long enough to come himself seconds after the other man has his release. It’s marked with a grunt, before the man holds his breath as he fills the condom with his seed. That breath is slowly released as he finishes, a soft, slow kiss pressed to Peter’s lips

Peter fairly radiates satisfaction as he takes that kiss, a little hum fed into Stephen’s mouth, along with his slowing, but still panted, breath. Dark eyes gaze adoringly up at the other man, and when the kiss breaks, he nuzzles his jaw. “Wow. That was pretty fantastic,” Peter compliments him, squeezing their laced fingers once more before he untwines them and smoothes his palms up those corded arms to his shoulders. He clings to the other man and nuzzles him again, with a pleased little sigh.

“Agreed. You did that thing I really like, where a guy comes without touching himself. God, I love that,” Stephen decides to share, arms wrapping around Peter as he’s nuzzled by the younger man. A kiss is pressed to his jaw as he waits for the other to finish clinging, not letting go until Peter decides he’s good and ready to release him. Then he gingerly pulls out, presses a short kiss to Peter’s lips, and gets out of bed to get rid of the condom.

Peter watches him, just to see the way the older man stalks around the room like a lion, then he looks around for some tissue or something to clean up with. When he doesn’t find any, he climbs slowly out of the bed with a little hiss from being sore, and asks if there’s someplace he can clean up his sticky stomach.

That’s when Stephen scoops him up again, and takes him to the shower. He manages to clean Peter up without having sex with him again, but only just barely. There are some close calls with all the kissing and touching, leaving both men panting, but Stephen doesn’t want to make Peter even more sore. Too much of that, and Peter might not let him have sex with him at a later date.

God, Tony’s going to laugh and laugh when he hears that Stephen had sex with a man. Mostly because Tony will figure he told him so, or something like that.

*****

“Did you have sex with him?” Tony blurts out over lunch with Stephen the next day. At least they’re in Tony’s penthouse, instead of in the middle of a restaurant with people listening in on how inappropriate Iron Man really is.

“Yes,” Stephen replies easily, which makes Tony choke on his mimosa. It’s never too early to start drinking for Tony Stark.

“So, you’re into dudes now? That’s cool. I mean, welcome to the party. You’re super late, but I’ll catch you up,” Tony says, grinning after he recovers.

“You’re not catching me up with anything,” Stephen says, making a face.

“Sure I am. You don’t know dick about dudes, excuse my French,” Tony replies, having some of his eggs and toast. Sure, it’s lunch, but it’s also Saturday, and Tony just woke up.

“That’s English, not French. The French didn’t invent dick,” Stephen grouses, eating a bite of his pancakes. “What’s there to know, anyway? I have a dick. It’s not like it’s a mystery.”

“You don’t know dick about a man like Peter Parker,” Tony clarifies. “Seriously dude, you don’t know dick.”

“Ah. But you do. I see,” Stephen drawls, feeling a flash of jealousy. He wipes his mouth with a cloth napkin, and decides he’s done with his barely touched food.

“Hey, I didn’t mean it like that. I haven’t slept with him. Not even close. I’m his mentor,” Tony amends softly, hoping Stephen isn’t upset enough to get up and leave.

“Okay, then what do you mean?” Stephen asks, slouching back in his chair, brooding.

“I mean that he’s special. I’m like a Father to him or something equally amazing. If I didn’t love you, I’d kick your ass,” Tony carries on cheerfully, before draining his mimosa. “Anyway, does he know he’s your first when it comes to men?”

“No,” Stephen grits out.

“No he’s not your first and you’re an asshole that leaves me in the dark, or no he doesn’t know?” Tony asks for clarification.

“The second one,” Stephen manages in a low growl. Why is Tony especially irritating right now?

“When you growl-talk? I get chills,” Tony says, before getting up to get himself another drink from the nearby bar.

“When you talk, I have to use all of my not inconsiderable patience,” Stephen exhales, trying to relax again.

“You say the sweetest things. Let’s call Peter,” Tony says, merrily dialing the number.

“What-” Stephen begins, gawking, but it’s too late, Tony’s putting in his Bluetooth earpiece and listening as it rings.

“Hey, Mr. Stark!” Peter says enthusiastically when he picks up the phone. It’s not unheard of for the older man to call him, but it’s pretty uncommon. “What’s up? Did I screw up the specs I sent you? I can redo them.”

“Hey, Peter. No, you didn’t screw anything up,” Tony assures him. “I’m just having brunch with my dear friend Esteban, and you came up in conversation. That’s Stephen. Strange. You know. The guy you slept with,” Tony clarifies.

“Oh.” Peter clears his throat nervously. “Look, Mr. Stark, I didn’t know he was your friend. Not until we got to his place and you were waiting there, and then things had already gotten to a certain point, and am I in trouble?”

“What if you were in trouble? What would that entail? Do you like good old fashioned things like spankings with belts? Because, let me tell you, I have on a belt right now,” Tony says merrily, while Stephen glares at him.

“I mean, yeah, sure, but, wait. Are you  _ flirting _ with me, or just trying to make me choke on my own saliva. Because either way, you’re doing really well, and I can’t decide which is which, because this is totally out of left field, you know?” Peter babbles a little, something he does when he’s nervous, or just talking.

“I’m going to leave it a mystery. Let’s move on to more important things. How did Stephen do? Inquiring minds would love to- Hey! No! No you cannot take my phone! Bad Esteban!”

“Uh, Mr. Stark? Is Stephen with you now, because I’m really, really nervous about this conversation, if he is.” Not that the whole belt thing isn’t joining Tony asking if Peter was  _ naughty _ in the old spank bank. “I’m not on speaker phone, am I?”

“Got you in my ear, with my Bluetooth,” Tony assures Peter. “I’m playing keep away from the wizard. And now I’ve locked myself in the bathroom. It doesn’t escape my attention that he could just portal in here, but so far he hasn’t,” Tony babbles a little himself, sounding pretty happy about things. “Anyway, what are you wearing?”

“Just jeans and a hoodie, Mr. Stark. I was about to go find some lunch, because there’s nothing to eat in my apartment. Do you have any idea how many calories I burn in a day? A lot. So, there’s never anything to eat in my apartment. Because, you know, I eat it all, then I have to buy more, but sometimes I get the eating and the buying out of sync, and then I get to eat those really good sandwiches from the bodega down the block.”

“Come to my penthouse. I’ll feed you. I’ll also feed you actual food. It’ll be a party. Stephen misses you,” Tony says, laughing when a fist from the older man hits the door hard for the words. “What, you know you want him to come!” Tony mocks him through the door. “You also want him to visit.”

“Way to go, Mr. Stark! I haven’t heard that joke since about the tenth grade, but you’re pretty retro some days. I’ve heard your playlist at work. Lots of Led Zepplin and those other guys I always confuse with Led Zepplin. And, I’m guessing Stephen doesn’t really want me there, or I’d have heard from him, not you, right?”

“Hey, now Peter thinks you don’t want him around. You should be ashamed of yourself, Esteban,” Tony chides his friend, unlocking the bathroom door and coming out. “Here, you talk to him and tell him you’re sorry I called him first.”

There’s a brief pause, then a stiff voice comes onto the line, “I never said I didn’t want you around. I am simply frustrated, as usual, with Tony.”

“Oh.” Peter finds himself shy and at a loss for words. “Okay. So, should I let you go, or...”

“Come over. Tony invited you. I’ll cook you something. He’s terrible at it and makes me do it anyway,” Stephen says more gently.

“Yeah. I can do that. I mean, I need to eat anyway, and free meals with a wizard in Tony Stark’s penthouse don’t come along everyday,” Peter says awkwardly, not really sure what he just signed up for. “I don’t live too far. I can be there in about fifteen minutes, if that’s cool.”

Peter does live far away, but he can still make it in that fifteen, if he goes by air.

“Sounds great. I’ll start cooking,” Stephen says. “See you in fifteen.” Then he ends the call and passes the phone and Bluetooth back to Tony.

“I’m such a great friend. Incidentally, how long should I wait before I try to have sex with Peter? I ask myself that on a near-daily basis,” Tony says casually.

“You’re joking-” Stephen gasps out, before glaring and heading for the kitchen. He’s going to make Peter pancakes.

“Am I? I mean, I’ve known him since he was fifteen, so it’s a legitimate question,” Tony says seriously. “And don’t get me started on how bad I know that looks. It wasn’t like he was hot to me at fifteen. He was mostly brilliant and annoying. But not hot.”

“That’s great. Well, he’s 23 now. I say you’ve waited far beyond what a normal groomer would wait,” Stephen grouses, mixing the pancake batter.

“I knew you’d go for the grooming joke,” Tony complains.

“Who said I was joking?” Stephen counters.

“Fair enough. I’m still going to have sex with him. Unless you mind terribly. Then I’m going to have sex with him and lie to you about it,” Tony says cheerfully.

Stephen sighs, and gets out some bacon to cook as well, saying nothing.

“That bad? Really? At a loss for words? Did I go too far? Should I get my own 23-year-old? Wait, he’s mine, because I saw him first,” Tony just merrily continues on.

“You can’t call dibs on a fifteen-year-old and have that carry on into their adulthood. That’s called grooming,” Stephen explains patiently.

“Again with the grooming joke. I get it. You’re hysterical,” Tony complains.

As if on cue, Tony’s cell phone rings. “Uh, Mr. Stark?” Peter asks when Tony picks up. “I don’t actually know how to get to your penthouse. I mean, I was able to get into the Stark mainframe and access the building schematics to figure out which elevator to use, but there’s this lady-voice that won’t let me up, even though I told her I was invited.”

“FRIDAY, let Peter up,” Tony says to the AI, and the elevator starts taking Peter up. “Better?”

  
“Yeah. I especially like how you aren’t mad at me for hacking the mainframe. I was a little nervous about that, but then I thought, but Mr. Stark knows I only use my powers for good, so it’ll be cool. Speaking of which, you haven’t told Stephen about my, ah, you know... extracurriculars, have you?”

“Not my thing to tell him. That’s up to you,” Tony tells Peter, heading for the elevator to greet him there.

The door to the elevator slides open, revealing Peter, his phone still held to his ear. “Oh, hi, Mr. Stark!” he says into the device before he realizes what he’s done. He makes a face and thumbs the call off before he grins nervously at the older man.

Tony winces from the exclaiming into his ear, then takes the Bluetooth out of his ear and tucks it away when the call is over. “I have an extra ear, luckily,” Tony says mildly, before motioning him toward the kitchen. “I hope you’re hungry. Stephen was on the fourth giant pancake when I left him, and there’s a whole package of bacon cooking in the oven.”

Peter makes an involuntary whine at the mention of food. “I really do eat a lot, so it probably won’t go to waste, you know?” he asks, eyeing the kitchen like it might have a poisonous snake in it. Now that he’s here, he’s nervous to see Stephen again. What if they just don’t click like they did last night?

“Here,” Stephen says, giving Peter the plate of pancakes with a soft kiss for a greeting. “The bacon will be ready soon. Want to have a seat at the table?” Tony is handed another mimosa, and then the sorcerer checks the bacon, just to make sure it’s not overcooking.

Well, that wasn’t so bad. Peter grins, and murmurs a ‘thank you’ before heading to the table to sit at one of the seats without a plate or an empty glass in front of it. He tucks into the pancakes, moaning softly at the first bite. “This is really good, Stephen. Thanks for cooking. And thanks for the invite, Mr. Stark.”

"You're welcome," both men say at once, before Stephen glares at Tony, because Tony is just grinning happily at Peter.

"That noise you made? Never stop," Tony says to Peter, ignoring Stephen.

Peter looks helplessly confused by the situation and shoves another massive bite of pancake into his mouth. Because there's this whole thing where it seems like the two men are both coming into him, and these are two men he's really into. It's just... Why do they have to do it at the same time? Is he going to have to choose between the guy he barely knows, but feels an amazing connection to, and the guy he's had a massive crush on since before he had his first girlfriend? Like, seriously?

The men seem blissfully unaware, Stephen cooking more food and Tony just gazing at Peter.

"What?" Tony asks. "Did I just go too far? Finally? Because I'm going to be honest, I was wondering if I even could."

"No, no, no!" Peter stutters a little on his rush to reassure Tony. "No, you didn't go too far. I'm just a little confused, cause it seems like you're  _ trying _ to make me blush, or something, but I don't know why you'd do that. Like literally no evidence supports that theory, so I must have hit my head this morning and forgotten about it, or something."

“Hm.” Tony makes a noncommittal sound, but doesn’t offer anything else, taking a slow sip of his mimosa and still staring at Peter. Maybe he’s trying to decide for himself if he’s attempting to make Peter blush or not.

Stephen silently piles more pancakes and also plenty of bacon on Peter’s plate next, because he figures a younger man would eat a lot, especially if he says he’s hungry. “Stop staring, Tony,” the older man rumbles quietly.

Tony just grunts, before directing his stare at Stephen. “Okay. I can look at you instead.”

Stephen just ignores him.

"So, this is super weird, with all the staring and stuff. Is it wrong that I'm turned on?" Peter asks, trying to lighten the mood in between bites of bacon. 

“You are?” Tony asks, suddenly quite serious.

Stephen stops what he’s doing to give Peter a peculiar stare. “You’re joking.”

“No! I mean, I could be, if I needed to, but mostly I was trying to break the tension. Wait. Do I need to be? I mean, it seems like an odd request, but...” Peter’s babble trails off as a heat rises in his cheeks.

The sorcerer settles down at the table beside Peter, and begins eating the pancakes he’s made for himself, to go along with all the other food he’s already had with Tony so far. He’ll just do a little extra work at the gym.

As for Peter’s question, he says nothing at first, waiting to see if Tony will open his big mouth first.

Tony does, in fact, open his big mouth.

“Maybe we could figure something out,” Tony says, trying to sound casual.

It makes Stephen snort.

“Figure something out?” Peter asks, more than a little shocked. “Like, you want to watch me have sex with Stephen? Or you just want to see me turned on? Why would you want to see that, Mr. Stark? I’m confused.”

“Wait, can I watch you have sex with Stephen?” Tony asks, perking right up and forgetting all about sounding casual. “Stephen. Can I watch you have sex with Peter? Oh can I please?”

“You’re not funny, Tony,” Stephen replies.

Peter finds himself flushing a bright red and staring down at the pancakes he’s no longer shovelling into his mouth. He picks at the food for a minute, and tries to think of things logically, to find his footing here. Mr. Stark says he wants to see him have sex with Stephen. And, he’s kind of been flirting, maybe. Only, that doesn’t compute, so he comes to the conclusion that he’s being used to bust Stephen’s balls. “Hey, uh, thanks for the invite, Mr. Stark. And thanks for the food, Stephen. It was really good. But, maybe I should go,” he stands up slowly and puts his napkin on the table next to his mostly devoured pancakes.

And, just like that, Stephen watches as his future with Peter vanishes.

Except Stephen is a sorcerer, so Tony Stark isn’t going to get between him and his destiny.

“Sit. Please,” Stephen says quietly, setting his fork down and turning in his chair to regard Peter.

Peter shifts a little, but perches on the edge of his seat, like he might not stay sitting for long. He doesn’t say anything, just waits for whatever is coming next.

“I apologize. If I’d realized my friend was going to be a complete douchebag today, I wouldn’t have had us have lunch with him. He’s usually at least genuinely funny with his antics, so I have no idea what’s gotten into him today.” Stephen then wipes his mouth with his napkin, and stands.

“If you’ll allow me, I’d like to escort you home, Peter,” Stephen adds, Tony just staring at the sorcerer with a carefully blank expression.

“I guess I just don’t understand what’s going on here,” Peter says, keeping his voice quiet, even as his mind races. If he lets Stephen escort him home, he’s gonna see that he lives way farther than fifteen minutes from Stark Tower. He might be able to get here in fifteen by swinging, but going by bus is going to be closer to an hour. 

“I’m being a douchebag,” Tony summarizes for Peter, still watching Stephen with that blank expression.

“Exactly,” Stephen says, frowning. He’s starting to get the idea that Peter doesn’t want him to know where he lives.

“Oh,” Peter takes in that blank expression, feeling bad for Tony, for some reason that he can’t put his finger on. “You’ve never been like this before. Is everything okay?”

Tony finally looks at Peter, and gives him a grin. “Yeah. I’m good. Not sure what’s gotten into me, but I’m good. Sorry I’m being a douchebag, Peter. You’re a good kid.”

All the proof Peter needs to cement the thought that Tony wouldn’t ever  _ actually _ flirt with him lies right there in that ‘kid’. That’s all Tony’s ever seen him as, well, that and Spider-Man. “You’re not really a douchebag, Mr. Stark. Things just got a little weird, with you busting Stephen’s balls about me,” he says, hoping to make him feel better.

Tony looks like he’s about to say something, but then he bites his tongue, keeping his mouth shut. He picks up his mimosa and takes a long drink, and after a moment mutters, “See you around, Peter.”

“If you’d rather not go home right now, perhaps I could make you a portal to another place?” Stephen asks, giving Peter an out that doesn’t include some creepy old man knowing where he lives.

“Yeah,” Peter says, a little dejected by the curt dismissal. Even if he  _ had _ been about to leave. “Maybe you could take me to the gym? I might run a while before I go home.” Maybe he can get his head straight while he does it.

Oh, good, now all three of them are upset, and all because Tony can’t keep his mouth shut. Stephen nods tightly, checking to make sure his sling ring is in place, before asking, “What’s the address? I need to look it up so I can see a picture of the location, visualize it, and throw the portal up into the air.”

Peter rattles off the address, eyeing the door while he waits for Stephen to prepare to throw up the portal. “Sorry, Mr. Stark. I’ll be out of your hair in a minute,” he says softly, not chancing a look at the older man.

“No rush. But I get you’ve got places to run and hide,” Tony mutters, looking away and sipping his mimosa.

Stephen growls, giving Tony a hard look, but realizes soon enough that’s a waste of his energy. So he uses Google to get a good look at the gym, then throws the portal up into the air for Peter.

“I’m so sorry lunch was horrible, Peter,” Stephen tells him, deeply apologetic.

“I’m not hungry anymore, so it wasn’t horrible,” Peter says, offering him a half smile. He’s torn between inviting the older man to come with him and wanting to be alone with his bruised feelings.

Stephen is encouraged by the words and half smile, stepping closer and pressing a soft kiss to Peter’s lips. “May I see you again?”

Peter glances at Tony, who’s not paying him any attention, then looks back to Stephen with a nod. “Yeah. Just call me. We can set something up.”

“Good. Have a nice workout,” Stephen tells him in a low rumble, staying close for the moment, so Peter will have to be the one to step back and walk away, when he’s ready.

He takes one last breath of the older man’s scent and kisses his jaw before he turns away and steps through the portal. It closes behind him and he stares at the spot a moment before he finds his locker and starts to change.

Stephen watches the portal close, then turns to stare at Tony.

“You can do one of two things, Tony. You can stop cockblocking me, or you can start taking my cock. You get to pick,” Stephen tells the man, before going about cleaning up the dishes.

Tony gawks at him, actually flushing red. “You’re really throwing this straight business out the fucking window, aren’t you?”

“I guess I am. Now that I’m older, I don’t want a label telling me who I can and cannot fuck. I’d fuck you. It’d probably be hate fucking right now, but I’d happily do it,” Stephen mutters, loading the dish washer.

“You’d hate fuck me? I’m your best friend, you can’t hate me via anything,” Tony complains, getting up with his mimosa and drinking it as he follows Stephen along, fascinated.

“I could certainly try,” Stephen says stiffly, before turning to wash his hands in the sink, and face Tony as he dries them. “You take all the time you need to decide. But the next time you cockblock me, I’m going to retaliate, and your ass is going to ache after,” Stephen promises him darkly.

“You’re going to  _ retaliate _ on my  _ ass _ ?” Tony asks incredulously.

“Yes. Exactly that,” Stephen replies.

*****

That night, Stephen is lying in bed after a fairly exhausting day, half spent with Tony, half spent training adepts. It’s late, and he finds himself wondering if Peter would even be awake around now, so he sends him a text.

_ Hello, Peter. Are you awake? _

Peter’s crouched on the roof of a building overlooking Manhattan when his phone goes off. He reaches for it and smiles beneath his mask when he sees who it is.

_ Yeah. I don’t sleep much. _

_ I could help you sleep, _ Stephen replies, grinning faintly.

_ Yeah? Is that innuendo, or do you have some magic trick to make me sleep? _ Peter grins as he types the response and waits for his phone to go off again.

_ As in… Do you want to have sex with me, Peter? It’ll help you sleep. That’s one benefit right there. _

_ I know I should be playing it cool right now, but yeah, I’d really like that, tbh. _

_ What does tbh mean? _

_ To be honest. I’ll introduce you to urban dictionary later.  _

_ I’ll look it up on Amazon and buy it. That sounds like it could be really helpful. Thank you. _

_ Oh, boy. You have a lot to learn from me, Boomer. _

_ I’m a Gen X, thank you. 50 isn’t a Boomer. 70 is a Boomer. _

Peter laughs aloud at that.  _ So, you’re 50. Damn. I missed your birthday. _

_ Tony threw a huge party, and then I didn’t show up because I didn’t actually want to be swarmed by strippers and politicians. So then he hunted me down and we had a few beers at some Irish pub. It was magical. Anyway, would you like to come over tonight? Or shall I come to you? _

_ I’m not too far from you, if you don’t mind a guest. Maybe next time you can see my place. It’s exactly the sort of off-campus housing you’d expect of a student, so don’t get your hopes up. _

_ Careful, Peter. Talk like that makes me want to turn you into a sugar baby. _

_  
_ _ Yeah? You want to take care of me, Daddy? _

_ Yes, actually, I find that I do.  _ Pauses. Adds in another text.  _ I liked you calling me that. _

_ I wonder if you’ll like it better in person. _

_ Yes, I will. _

_ So, maybe you should give me your address. I didn’t catch the cross-streets when you portaled me in and out last time. _

_ Ah, right, sorry,  _ Stephen texts, before texting him the address, along with the cross-streets.

_ See you soon, Daddy. Be there in ten. Maybe a little less. _

_ See you then, _ Stephen replies with a grin. Now, how does he make a young man into his sugar baby? He’s never actually tried it before. Probably giving presents is a strong start, followed by trying to get Peter to let him pay his bills. Bet if he paid for college, Peter would appreciate that.

Granted, Stephen doesn’t have nearly as much money as Tony, but he’s doing pretty good, keeping a foot in the material and a foot in the divine, as it were.

Peter swings through the air, worried that he’s going to be too early, until he sees a mugging in progress and stops to bust up the bad guys’ party. He leaves them hanging from some webbing, the police on the way, and moves into a dark alley to change into his street clothes. The last block is taken on foot, and Peter knocks on the door a little breathlessly in his button down shirt and khakis.

Stephen answers the door in just pajama bottoms, his feet and chest bare. A scarred hand reaches for the front of Peter’s shirt, and he grips it, tugging him into the house.

“Hello,” Stephen mutters, before crushing his lips to the younger man’s as he shuts the door behind him.

Peter moans into the kiss, opening his mouth to take the older man’s tongue into it. When their lips part, he murmurs his own soft ‘hello,’ then looks up at Stephen from beneath his lashes with a shy little smile. “Did you miss me, Daddy?”

That earns Peter another kiss, this one harder, with deep thrusts of his tongue into that cotton candy mouth. Fingers clench in the younger man’s hair, and pull slightly to tip his head back just a little bit more to better plunder his mouth. When his head lifts again, he rasps out,  _ “Yes.” _

Peter grins at the reaction his question got, and smoothes his hand down Stephen’s bare chest, until he can cup his cock. “I’m glad. I missed you, too. I missed this,” he squeezes his cock softly to illustrate, “almost as much as I missed the rest of you.”

Stephen hisses when his cock is cupped. It’s already half-hard from kissing Peter, and that softly gripping hand has blood rushing faster to his shaft to make it erect. Fingers move to unbutton Peter’s shirt, and help slide it off his shoulders, before greedy hands smooth down Peter’s chest and stomach. “I need you,” he mutters, hands moving to the younger man’s hips and squeezing, then cupping his ass through his trousers.

“I like being needed. It feels good, being needed by you,” Peter breathes out as he kisses his way up Stephen’s neck to his jaw. “And, I need you, too. So much...” As he feels the older man’s cock harden in his hand, he releases it to reach inside his pajama pants and wrap a lightly calloused hand around it, giving it a slow stroke.

Scarred hands drag around to Peter’s belt buckle and loosen it, then pull the belt free, before draping it over his own neck. Then he goes about opening Peter’s trousers, and jerking them down with his underwear. Peter’s lips are kissed softly, then he takes a knee, helping the younger man out of his shoes and socks, before taking his hand to help him step out of the trousers and underwear. Controlling hands go to Peter’s hips, pulling him even closer, so Stephen can nuzzle his cock. His tongue drags up the underside of it in a small tease, then Stephen stands, his hand wrapping around the erection to jerk it slowly. His other hand cups Peter’s head, and he kisses him again, tongue taking his mouth in gentle, deep thrusts.

So much happens in the span of just a few seconds that Peter’s head spins with how good everything feels. Having Stephen drag his tongue up his cock felt especially good, and starts him on the path of thinking about what Stephen’s cock tastes like. He waits until Stephen raises his head, then drops gracefully to his knees, staring up at the older man as he takes his cock and angles it toward his mouth, then wraps his lips around the head, giving it a needy suck.

That earns Peter a sharp inhale, Stephen especially liking how needy that suck was. “Does Stark Industries pay for your college? Or are you earning money by working there, and paying it off that way?” Stephen asks, his mind going back to the Sugar Daddy place as Peter begins to suck him off. Fingers card through the younger man’s hair, stroking as he waits for an answer.

Peter pulls his head back, breaking the seal of his lips with a soft little ‘pop'. “SI gave me a scholarship that I’ve kept all through school. I’ll graduate magna cum laude, unless something makes me lose all my focus over the next few months,” he grins up at the other man.

“So I can’t pay for your college. Do you want a car?” Stephen asks, oh so casually, still stroking the younger man’s hair, his cock throbbing in Peter’s grasp.

“I don’t know how to drive. Wait,” Peter looks up at him with wide eyes, “Are you serious right now?” Peter didn’t know Stephen was taking the sugar baby thing to heart. He finds himself wondering if he could do it. Be a kept man while he finishes school. It’s an interesting thought.

“Yes, I’m quite serious,” Stephen says, gazing into those wide eyes. “I could also teach you how to drive, if you don’t mind driving like you’re Joker trying to get away from Batman.”

Peter barks a laugh at that visual. He can almost see himself speeding along in his Spider suit. “I don’t mind,” he says, his eyes dancing. “You think you can handle teaching somebody who’s never been behind the wheel? It’s gonna be scary.”

“You will find that I’m an excellent teacher, Peter,” Stephen says confidently, fingers caressing the younger man’s hair.

“What else do you want to teach me, Daddy?” Peter asks him in a low voice, sucking at Stephen’s cock again, while he answers. He lets his tongue lash at the swollen head, then pulls the first few inches into his mouth.

“I find myself at a loss for words,” Stephen breathes out honestly, because, well, he feels really good and distracted right now. “That’s perfect. You’re so good at this,” he adds softly, fingertips rubbing Peter’s scalp.

Deciding to show off a little bit, Peter sucks more of Stephen’s cock into his mouth, until it’s butting against the back of his throat and he’s gagging from the intrusion. He coughs, trying to get control of the reflex, but there’s just too much dick for any kind of control, so he just keeps gagging up thick ropes of saliva while he sucks. After a few minutes, there’s a mess of spit that’s leaked past Peter’s mouth and down Stephen’s shaft to coat it and his balls. It makes Peter’s hand slide more easily against the inches he can’t swallow.

After several minutes of enthusiastic, if tortured, sucking, Peter sits back on his feet and breaks the seal of his mouth to stare hazily up at Stephen. His chest heaves and his throat hurts from giving the older man head, but his eyes are hopeful and tentatively pleased with himself.

Stephen is nearly panting by the time Peter comes up for air, and his voice is hoarse as he speaks, “That was so good I almost couldn’t take it.” A scarred hand is offered out to Peter to help him stand, and once the younger man does, Stephen cups the back of his head and kisses him hard.

Peter’s mouth is hot and tempered with the tang of Stephen’s precum. He opens his mouth to suck at Stephen’s tongue, then lets his hand wander to his cock, stroking it before the saliva dries, as he breathes out, “Would you like to finish in my mouth, Daddy?”

“Not this time,” Stephen mutters, before lifting Peter up into his arms and toting him to his bedroom. He lays him down on the bed, then fishes a condom out of his nightstand drawer, rolling it on after he’s in the bed kneeling between Peter’s thighs. Once he’s pinched the end of the condom, he settles over Peter, his erection heavy on the younger man’s stomach, and takes another deep kiss.

While Peter takes that kiss, he reaches between them, holding Stephen’s cock in his hand more than he actually strokes it. “I wonder if I’ll ever get used to being fucked by a cock this big,” Peter muses, after his mouth is free for words. “I’m nervous, even if I know how amazing this is going to be,” he admits softly before sliding his hand across the length of Stephen’s shaft, giving it a slow stroke.

Stephen considers those words, letting them stroke his ego and make him feel even more adoration for Peter. “How can any one man be as sweet as you are, Peter?” he marvels softly across the man’s lips, before gripping his cock and positioning it at the younger man’s entrance. He pushes against it gently, but not enough to penetrate him, letting him get used to the idea a little more first.

Breathing out a sigh for that gentle push, Peter finds himself greedy, eager for the thick, hard length. His hips arch upward, pushing his body onto the head of Stephen’s cock, at least enough to feel himself start to open. It’s not much depth, he knows, because it doesn’t hurt yet, and when Stephen really pushes, it’s going to hurt a lot.

It’s also going to feel fantastic, being claimed by him again. And it’ll only take a minute before he’s so drugged up on dopamine that everything feels fantastic. It’s a lot to look forward to, and Peter wants it  _ now _ .

“I like how eager you are,” Stephen tells him in a low, quiet voice, gripping one of Peter’s hips and rolling his hips forward to push more of his cock inside the younger man. There’s a pause, then he does it again, pushing forward some, then pulling back what he’s gained, only to push forward again. “You know what I’d like to hear right now? A list of all the nice things you want Daddy to buy for you.”

Oh, that’s not easy, because the list of things Peter really wants all have to do with new tech for his Spider suit. Still, he’s not going to ruin the moment with that bullshit right now, so he thinks for a bit, then murmurs, “I want a pair of those dress shoes with the red soles. Louboutin, you know? And I want a Rolex. Maybe two. One for dress and one for daily wear. And I could really use a new laptop, Daddy. I actually really, really,” Peter hisses, because no matter how good the distraction taking a cock this big  _ hurts _ , “need a laptop.”

Stephen can’t help it. That list just really turns him on. He kisses Peter softly when the younger man hisses, letting out an excited breath as he finishes his sentence. “I really, really need to get you all of those things,” he decides, rolling his hips gently to pull back and push inside Peter once more, that final thrust burying him to the base of his cock.

Peter cries out sharply as he’s filled, panting heavily and clinging to Stephen’s shoulders. He turns his head to the side, biting softly at the thick muscle of the older man’s shoulder, just for the comfort of it. After a few seconds, his head clears enough to respond to the notion of being bought designer gifts. “My favorite gifts are the ones I don’t ask for, Daddy,” he says softly, finding himself starting to fall into this new role. “I like surprises, sometimes.”

“Then you will have those, too,” Stephen rumbles, keeping his thrusts gentle, even if the soft voice asking him for gifts makes him want to push harder. A scarred palm slides along Peter’s hair, then traces the side of his face, before settling over his neck. He grips the younger man’s throat lightly, and bows his head for a slow kiss.

Having his throat gripped fucks with Peter’s pulse, making it jump, but the kiss soothes him, makes him feel like everything is perfect. His hips start to work with Stephen’s as he nears the point where nothing hurts anymore, and his breathing shifts so that it’s in time with the motion of his body.

That hand on Peter’s throat slides up to his jaw, thumb smoothing over the younger man’s lower lip after Stephen breaks the kiss. Then, that thumb presses to Peter’s mouth for entrance, giving him something to suck on as Stephen buries himself deep and begins ticking his hips forward without pulling back. He lowers his head to Peter’s ear, and mutters into it, “I like being buried inside you. I like it so much that I don’t want to pull back. I just want to push deeper, to make you keep taking my cock.”

Dark eyes are hazy as they stare up at the ceiling, the words making him shiver slightly. “I want to take your cock. As deeply as I can. And I want to know what it feels like for you to lose that careful control. I want you to  _ fuck _ me as hard as you want to, Stephen. I want to be  _ yours _ .”

“You are mine. No amount of gentleness makes you any less so,” Stephen wants Peter to know, but even as he says that, his hips begin to speed up, pulling back fully, then penetrating Peter all over again, from tip to the base with enough force that his balls slap against Peter’s ass.

Crying out with each thrust, Peter gets his wish. It hurries along the flip of that switch, and when everything start to feel fantastic, his cock swells until it’s pulsing against his belly. He works his hips in time with Stephen’s thrusts, until he’s trembling all over and a fine sheen of sweat covers his body. “ _ More _ ,” he manages in a hoarse voice, so fucking turned on by Stephen’s words that he could almost come now.

Stephen shifts to sitting up, hands gripping Peter’s hips tightly to keep his cock buried. “More of what, Peter?” the older man asks him, jolting Peter’s body with every hard thrust now.

“More of you,” Peter says, nonsensically, his reason slipping away in a wash of chemicals flooding his brain. “I need you to fuck me hard. And fast. Please, Daddy,” he whimpers the last words, staring up at Stephen with a pleading expression.

It must take a lot to really hurt Peter, if he needs things harder and faster than what Stephen’s built up to at this point. But, fortunately, the older man has some idea on how to fulfill that wish. He leans over the younger man with a low growl, stealing a kiss, before he pulls out gently and flips Peter onto his stomach. His hips are arched up high, and his shoulders are pushed down to stay low. Stephen grips his cock and pushes it back into Peter’s ass with a hard thrust, before grabbing a fistful of Peter’s hair and pulling it firmly as he begins to fuck him.

Peter’s eyes roll back in his head with pleasure as he’s fucked. It just builds and builds, along with the slap of their skin, until he’s moaning out, “Please, Daddy. Let me stroke my cock. I need to come. I’m so close already.”

That has Stephen stopping, fully buried, and reaching for Peter’s hands to hold them behind the younger man’s back. “No,” he mutters, before rolling his hips back into motion. He’s going slow, for now, his other hand caressing Peter’s hip. “You’re going to come from being fucked.” Then he pulls his hand back, giving Peter’s ass a firm slap that makes his hand ache from the old injury, but it was well worth it.

Peter groans in response to having his hands held behind his back, then yelps for the hard strike to his ass. He eagerly works his hips, trying to get more speed from Stephen that way, and after only a few seconds, his breaths match the motion of his hips, sawing in and out of his lungs in harsh little pants.

Stephen keeps his thrusts slow, despite Peter fucking himself on his big cock with all that eagerness. His hip is released, so his hand can fist in Peter’s hair, pulling his head back briefly. Then that hand lets go so it can press to the bed, Stephen leaning down to bite Peter’s shoulder hard, and suck on it. “Mine,” he mutters, beginning to fuck Peter’s tight little ass faster, harder. “I’m going to take such good care of you, Peter,” he rasps against the younger man’s ear as the sound of him fucking him fills the room. “I’m going to  _ spoil _ you.”

“Yeah. I’m not going anywhere,” Peter pants out, grinning as he presses his forehead against the pillow and bites down on it as a groan is torn from his throat. Within moments, he’s coming hard, his hips bucking and stuttering as his cock throws rope after rope of cum against his stomach. He groans again, and except for his arched hips, his body slumps to the mattress, exhausted.

“Sleep here with me, again. We’ll set an alarm and you can leave for work from here,” Stephen coaxes him, his breathing faster through flared nostrils as he just keeps fucking that tight ass. “Don’t go anywhere tonight.”

“I won’t,” Peter promises, almost delirious from being fucked and from the pleasure of coming. “I won’t leave until I have to, to get ready in the morning. I want to be with you.” His hips tick minutely as Stephen fucks him, and the pounding into his ass sparks a second, smaller orgasm. He cries out sharply before he muffles himself against the pillow.

“Oh, you’re such a  _ good _ boy,” Stephen growls out when Peter agrees to his demands, and also comes again for him. He considers not stopping, to make himself wait to come until he’s fucked Peter’s ass into a very sore state. He even pulls out for a moment, so he can bite Peter’s ass and suck the spot to leave a mark on his property. Then he’s back to fucking the nearly limp young man, until he’s grunting, hips bucking as he fills the condom with his cum.

Peter sighs deeply when Stephen comes, relief crashing through his system. Walking is going to be hard, if he has to get up tonight, and probably in the morning, too. He figures he should be okay by lunch, though. When Stephen pulls out, he flops onto his back, hissing as his ass touches the sheets, then bending a knee to lessen the contact between him and the bed, at least a little. “Wow,” Peter compliments him, smiling softly as he gets comfortable. “That was fantastic. And, I’m really glad I don’t have to go home tonight. I like staying with you.”

“I like you staying with me,” Stephen murmurs, getting up to take off the condom. He comes back with wet wipes, cleaning himself off, then wiping up poor Peter’s cum coated stomach. It feels good to get to take care of him in small ways like this. He’s looking forward to doing it in bigger ways as well.

Peter sighs in relief when he doesn’t have to get up and he hums a little as he’s cleaned up. “Thank you, Daddy,” he murmurs softly, rolling onto his side and propping his head up on this palm to better watch Stephen move around the room. When the older man comes back to bed, Peter drapes himself over his chest, tracing his index finger along a firm pectoral muscle. “I can’t believe I’ve only known you for two days,” he muses quietly. “It feels like longer.”

“It does feel like longer,” Stephen murmurs, pressing a kiss to Peter’s temple as he rests on the sorcerer’s chest. “We should go on another date. Not right now, right now we’re tired and it’s late, but soon.”

“Yeah, I’m going to sleep really well tonight,” Peter admits with a yawn. He’s silent a few moments before he adds softly, “I’m sorry about lunch today. If I hadn’t been there, Tony wouldn’t have tried to use me to needle you.”

“That’s not something you apologize for. That’s something Tony did, and you didn’t make him do it,” Stephen says sternly, smoothing Peter’s hair with a scarred hand. “So you don’t need to be sorry. I had a talk with Tony. I don’t think it’ll happen again.”

“Oh,” Peter says quietly, wondering if things are going to be awkward between him and Mr. Stark now. Putting the whole thing out of his mind, he raises up on an elbow, looking down into Stephen’s handsome face. “You’re really good-looking,” he decides after a moment to enjoy the view. “I don’t think I’ve told you that yet.”

“Some things go without saying,” Stephen says with a chuckle, leaning up to steal a soft kiss. “You’re really good-looking, too. Beautiful, in fact.”

“And you’re modest. I like that in a man,” Peter teases before he grins down at him. “You think I’m beautiful and you want to spoil me. That’s it, I’m keeping you around.”

“Keeping me around? As it so happens, I like that idea,” Stephen rumbles, his other hand cupping the back of Peter’s head, guiding him down for a longer kiss that allows him to plunder that sweet mouth. They talk for a few more minutes, their words getting slower with time, until they’re both sound asleep, Peter passed out draped over Stephen’s chest, and Stephen holding him close.


End file.
